ThomasTenCents34526's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasTenCents34526's TUGS Parody Casts. List TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Big Mac as Gordon (Both big, strong, and father figures to Ten Cents and Thomas) *O.J. as Toby (Both old) *Top Hat as James (Both vain) *Warrior as Henry (Both big, strong, and clumsy) *Hercules as Edward (Both wear blue) *Sunshine as Percy (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Grampus as Duck (Both Western) *Captain Star as Flying Scotsman *Zorran as Diesel (Both the main villains) *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben (Zip and Zug are twins, just like Bill and Ben are) *Zebedee and Zak as 'Arry and Bert (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like 'Arry and Bert are) *Captain Zero as Bulgy *Lillie Lightship as Emily (Both the main females) *Sally Seaplane as Mavis (Both need fuel) *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas (Frank and Eddie are twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) *Izzy Gomez as Derek (Both have double teething troubles) *Puffa as Bertie *The Goods Engine as Skarloey *Lord Stinker as Toad *Pearl as Rosie *Billy Shoepack as Billy *Boomer as Oliver (Both found) *Fire Chief as BoCo *Bluenose as Spencer (Both pompous) *Sea Rogue as Stepney (Both need to be rescued) *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Salty (Both tell stories) *The Pirates as Max and Monty (The Pirates are twins, just like Max and Monty are) *Coast Guard as Fergus *The Messenger as Terence *Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge (Burke and Blair are twins, just like Splatter and Dodge are) *Nantucket as D261 (Both only make one appearance in one episode) *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 (Both violent and aggressive) *Old Rusty as Hiro (Both big and old) *Kraka-Toa as Elizabeth *Little Ditcher as Kevin *Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey *Mighty Mo as Rocky *Big Mickey as Cranky (Both tall cranes) *Jack as Jack (Both share the same name) *The Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *White Fleet as Ghost Engines *The Ghostly Galleon as The Chinese Dragon *The Duchess as Daisy *Princess Alice as Lady *S.S. Vienna as Molly TUGS/Theodore Tugboat *Ten Cents as Theodore *Sunshine as Hank *Big Mac as George *Top Hat as Forduck *Lillie as Emily *Captain Star as The Dispatcher *Grampus as Northumberland Submirine *Sally as Pugwash *Lord Stinker as Guysborough *OJ as Digby *Hercules as Truro *Zorran as Oliver *Warrior as Shelburne *Fire Chief as Inverness *Big Mickey as Owen *Izzy Gomez as Stuwieak *Mighty Moe as Clayton *Billy Shoepack as Bedford *Johnny Cuba as Tex *Bluenose as Cabot *Boomer as Beddeck *Zebedee as Cigrid *Zak as Rebecca *Sea Rogue as Kulu *Coast Guard as Constance *Coast Guard's Messenger as Carla TUGS/Dumbo *Sunshine as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Puffa as Casey Jr. *Bluenose as The Ringmaster *The Shrimpers as The Circus Guards *Kraka Toa as Matiarch *Sally Seaplane as Prissy *Pearl as Giddy *The Fulton Ferry as Catty TUGS/Sonic *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Tails *OJ as Uncle Chuck *Top Hat as Antoine *Warrior as Rotor *Big Mac as Knuckles *Hercules as Shadow *Zorran as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Zip as Scratch *Zug as Grounder *Zebedee as Coconuts *Zak as Snively *Bluenose as Metal Sonic *Johnny Cuba as Dr Robotnik (SatAM/SU) *Burke as Sleet *Blair as Dingo TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sunshine as Chomper *Pearl as Ruby *Lord Stinker as Petrie *Lillie Lightship as Cera *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Ducky *Grampus as Spike *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck *S.S. Vienna as Grandma Longneck *Johnny Cuba as Red Claw *Zebedee and Zak as Screech and Thud *The Ghostly Galleon as Sharptooth *Big Mac as Topsy *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Top Hat as Mr. Clubtail *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rhett *Boomer as Shorty *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tria *Millie (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tricia *Princess Alice as Littlefoot's Mother *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Bron *O.J. as Rooter *Puffa as Tippy *Fire Tug as Doc *Zip and Zug as Dinah and Dana *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pterano *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hyp *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nod *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mutt *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hyp's Father *Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra *The Pirates as Ozzy and Stuart *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Flyer *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Momma Swimmer *Kraka-Toa as Old One *Shrimpers as Fast Biters *Bluenose as Chomper's Father *The Duchess as Chomper's Mother *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Giganotosaurus *Sally Seaplane as Dil *Zorran as Icky *Captain Zero as Allosaurus TUGS/Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Ten Cents as Noddy *OJ as Big Ears *Lord Stinker as Bumpy Dog *Lillie Lightship as Tessie Bear *Warrior as Mr. Tubby Bear *S.S. Vienna as Mrs. Tubby Bear *Top Hat as Master Tubby Bear *Big Mac as Mr. Plod *Grampus as Mr. Milko *Stewiacke (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Jumbo *Sunshine as Clockwork Mouse *Pearl as Mrs. Skittle *Izzy Gomez as Bert Monkey *The Duchess as Martha Monkey *Sally Seaplane as Dinah Doll *Kraka-Toa as Miss Pink Cat *Hercules as Mr. Sparks *Coast Guard as Mr. Train Driver *Scuttlebutt Pete as Mr. Wobbly Man *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Sammy Sailor *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Mr. Straw *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Mrs. Straw *Fundy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Noah *Princess Alice as Mrs. Noah *Johnny Cuba as Sly *Zorran as Gobbo *Puffa as Noddy's Car *Boomer as Bunkey *Old Rusty as Father Christmas TUGS/Budgie the Little Helicopter *Ten Cents as Budgie *Hercules as Backhoe *Warrior as Nosey *Big Mac as Chuck *Warrior as Smokey *Sunshine as Dell *OJ as Lionel *Grampus as Ernest *Boomer as Jake *Zorran as Cubey *Scuttlebutt Pete as Clark *Lillie Lightship as Pippa *Billy Shoepeck as Bobby *S.S. Vienna as Patsy *Sea Rogue's Uncle as Wally *Princess Alice as Mrs Kitchen *Bluenose as Jon Claude *Kraka-Toa as Julie *Old Rusty as Genevieve *Zak and Zebedee as Aircraft Brothers TUGS/Alvin and the Chipmunks *Ten Cents as Alvin *Hercules as Simon *Grampus as Theodore *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Dave *Captain Zero as Ian *Penelope Pitstop as Clair *Lillie Lightship as Brittany *S.S. Vienna as Jeanette *Princess Alice as Eleanor *Big Mac as Toby *Mavis as Miss Miller TUGS/Garfield and Friends *Big Mac as Garfield *Warrior as Odie *Big Mickey as Binky the Clown *Sally Seaplane as Penelope *Sea Rogue as Nermal *Ten Cents as Orson *Warrior as Roy *Zip as Booker *Zug as Sheldon *Grampus as Wade *Sunshine as Bo *Lillie Lightship as Lanolin *Zorran as The Weasel *Captain Zero as The Fox *Zebedee as Gort *Zak as Wart *Boomer as Newton *Johnny Cuba as The Wolf *OJ as Plato *Bluenose as Aloysius *Hercules as Edward R. Furrow *Shrimpers as The Worms *Fire Tug as Michael Crab *Lord Stinker as Floyd *The Duchess as Mona *Princess Alice as Lenore Pig *Frank as What the Dog *Eddie as Who the Dog *Billy Shoepack as Billy Buddy Bear *Puffa as Bertie Buddy Bear *Izzy Gomez as Bernie *Nantucket as The Salesman Fox *Blair and Burke as Redome and weep *S.S. Vienna as Mrs. Chicken *Pearl as Cloe *Coast Guard as The Police Dog TUGS/Scooby Doo! *Ten Cents as Scooby-Doo! *Sunshine as Shaggy *Top Hat as Fred *Lillie Lightship as Daphne *Sally Seaplane as Velma *Johnny Cuba as The Wicked Witch TUGS/Shining Time Station *Ten Cents as RS Mr. Conductor *Hercules as GC Mr. Conductor *Warrior as Harry Cupper *Big Mac as Billy Twofeathers *Top Hat as Schemer *Sunshine as Dan *OJ as Mr. Nicholas *Grampus as Matt *Boomer as Barton Winslow *Zorran as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Zip and Zug as Tex & Rex *Lillie Lightship as Stacy Jones *Sally Seaplane as Tanya *Puffa as Felix *Pearl as Becky as Pearl *S.S. Vienna as Kara TUGS/Sooty *Ten Cents as Sooty *Big Mac as Matthew Corbett *Warrior as Richard Cadell *Sunshine as Sweep *Lillie Lightship as Soo *Zorran as Bananas the Burglar *Johnny Cuba as Butch as Johnny Cuba *Sea Rogue as Scampi *Pearl as Miki *Sally Seaplane as Vicky Lee Taylor *S.S. Vienna as Liana Bridges *Princess Alice as Connie Creighton Category:ThomasTenCents34526